Throwing Away My Pride
by razatip
Summary: Not wanting to be alone on Christmas Eve, Envy swallows his pride and begs for his chibi to take him back.


**Disclaimer: **As usual, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**A/N: **This fic was kind of a spur of the moment kinda thing. I stayed up 'til the little hours of the night, writing this. 'twas fun.

**Warnings: **Not much.Just some fluff-like stuff between the two. And OOC-ness.

**Pairings: **EnvyxEd

**Throwing Away My Pride**

He knew he was in the wrong, but how was he, Envy, supposed to admit to that? Normally such little things wouldn't bother him; he'd simply dismiss them from thought and banish them from his mind. He sighed, gazing up angrily at the white ceiling above him. The Sin was sprawled out on his bed with arms behind his head as he pondered on what he should do. He couldn't get the small, golden-haired boy out of his mind.

Why were his thoughts constantly plagued by images of the boy? Why did being away from him for even for a night bother him so? Why did one single quarrel between the two drive him to break the relationship they once had?

Why, why, why?

Envy hated thinking these things. They were meant for petty humans not for a homunculus such as himself. He sighed. He found it hard to believe that he would regret something that came out of his mouth, but the look on the boy's face had troubled him.

And out of all the times, why did he have to pick a fight with his lover so close to Christmas time?

Normally being alone on Christmas wouldn't bother him in the slightly, but he had become used to always having his chibi nearby these past few months. Having him there to talk to, to comfort, to be comforted by, to ravish roughly. Argh! All he wanted to do was run back to the boy, asking for him to take him back.

But he was a prideful Sin; he couldn't do that.

If only there was a way to find out if his chibi was still angry with him. It had been over two weeks since the Sin had made a nasty comment about the boy's younger brother. Of all the things, his brother!

Envy cursed himself under his breath as he turned on to his side to gaze out his window to the pitch black night behind it.

Then he got an idea. And ingenious idea if he may say so himself. Whether it was the inky black view outside his window or the constant pondering on the boy that inspired this awe-inducing plan, he didn't know, and nor did he care. All that he did know was that he was going to have his chibi back; he refused to be alone any longer.

-

"Nii-san! I'm going to Mrs. Hughes's place for the night. Are you sure you don't want to come too? I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun!" Alphonse called to his brother from the door to their small apartment.

Edward shook his head and replied, "No, Al. I want to be alone tonight. Go out and have some fun."

"Nii-san…" Stopping himself from saying anything else, Alphonse nodded and opened the door, calling good-bye to his brother.

Sighing, Edward left his bedroom to collapse on the couch in the living room. Deciding against paging through his new alchemy book that was waiting to be read on top of the coffee table, the alchemist settled for slinking an arm over his eyes to block out the light of the lamps as he let his mind wander through different thoughts.

Envy's such a jerk, was the first one to drift through. Why did he say what he did? He _knows_ that Edward is more than sorry for being the one to bind his brother to a life of being inside a suit of armor, but did the Sin really have to remind him of that? Why did he have to make it so clear that Alphonse's life at the moment was so… wrong? Never being able to feel another's touch, never being able to grow older, having to watch his friends and family grow older while he stays the same, never able to have one to love while being trapped inside his cold, metal armor.

And then the jerk bragged about how fun it had been to kill Maes Hughes, and as the man's wife to boot!

Edward cursed the Sin under his breath. Why did he do such things to him? Did he Sin enjoy tormenting him with such words? And the two of them had been having such a good relationship, too!

The boy sighed again. Maybe he shouldn't have accused the Sin of being a soulless monster. At first it was nothing but playful banter, but the Sin had called him short. What was he supposed to do? Sit there and take such an insult?

Edward faintly heard a click but almost immediately forgot about it. Alphonse was always sure to lock the door after himself once he left the apartment, so Edward saw no reason to fret about someone sneaking in. He hadn't anticipated that a lonely, chibi-craving homunculus would come through that once locked door.

He definitely hadn't expected that very homunculus to come through his door clad in an _extremely_ short, red miniskirt with white fluff circling the edges and a thin, black belt wrapped around his waist, and nor had he expected the Sin to be wearing a tight red half-shirt with buttons and fluff as well. And that red Santa ha, who would have thought the Sin would replace his trademark headband with _that_? Oh and let's not forget to mention the small, black sack clenched in his black lacy gloves or his calf-hugging leather boots.

No, no, no. He hadn't expected something like _this _to happen late on Christmas Eve at all.

Good thing the boy was practically passed out on the couch.

Envy crept noiselessly across the room after quietly shutting the door behind himself. The small boy grumbled something under his breath, stirring slightly. Envy smirked and set the bag on the floor beside the couch's end table, then he climbed on top of the dozing alchemist.

"O'Chibi-san," the homunculus cooed into Edward's ear. "Time to wake up."

Edward groaned for whoever it was not to call him short and swatted at the Sin's head. Envy smirked. Guess he'll have to wake the boy up himself.

With a leg draped on either side of the boy's waist, Envy leaned in to plant light, lingering kisses on his neck. Edward moaned and his eyes rolled back and forth under his closed eyelids. The Sin's hands began to wander along Edward's chest, one hand slipping under the boy's shirt while the other grabbed a hold of the boy's shoulder as he began nipping and eventually sucking on Edward's neck.

"Envy…," he moaned out. The Sin's smirk grew wider and he moved upwards to nibble on Edward's earlobe.

"That's right, Chibi-san. Now call my name out again; you know how much I like that." Edward's eyes finally flickered open, wide open, as he was unable to hide his surprise.

"E-Envy? What are you-- mmphf…" His question was silenced as the homunculus claimed Edward's lips as his own in a hungry kiss.

Breaking away for air, Envy said, "I came to beg for your forgiveness, my chibi. The thought of spending this night alone was unbearable, so I threw my pride away and came to you. I meant none of the things that I said those many nights ago. I hope that you feel the same as well." He leaned down again to rest his head on Edward's shoulder, twirling a strand of golden hair on his finger as he waited for an answer.

Edward thought over it for a few moments. He knew what Envy had said was hard for him to admit, but the fact still remained: Envy had insulted his little brother; he needed to be punished. Turning his head to the side to look into the Sin's violet eyes, Edward replied, "I will forgive you on one and only one condition."

Envy's eyebrows raised. "Oh? And what would that be?" With one quick movement, Edward flipped Envy onto his back and switched places with the Sin. With him now straddling Envy's waist, he leaned in to purr seductively into his ear. "You must agree to letting me do whatever I want to your body. Your outfit makes me want to do unthinkable things to it and you must allow me to do every one. Oh, and you must also call me Master."

Envy grinned. "Kinky… but that's more than one thing, y'know."

"I don't give a damn." Roughly capturing he Sin's lips in a hard kiss, Edward's hands tug at his belt. While kissing just as forcefully back, Envy sits up and swings his legs off of the couch, still with Edward in his lap. The Sin's chibi wraps his arms around his neck and circles his legs tightly around his waist as the Sin stands up. Envy places a hand underneath the boy's rear to prevent him from falling then grabs his sack of goodies as he heads towards the bedroom.

Pulling away to take a breather, Edward noticed the sack and asked, "What's in the bag?"

Smirking, Envy replied, "Oh, just the usual; whip cream and a few sex toys. A leash and a collar; things like that."

"Nice, I like…" And with that said, Envy kicked open the bedroom door and threw his chibi onto the bed, only to climb right back on soon after.

The door to the room closed with a soft click, hiding the boys' actions from view.

* * *

**A/N: **Happy holidays to everyone! Please review. 


End file.
